Make me wanna die
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; Isabelle intentó alejarse de los fuertes brazos de Sebastian, que la rodeaban sin piedad alguna, al igual que sus labios: furiosos y malditamente deliciosos sobre su boca. Para Mrs. Runaway.


**Diclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, Magnus es mío, al igual que Jace.  
**Summary**: Viñeta; Isabelle intentó alejarse de los fuertes brazos de Sebastian, que la rodeaban sin piedad alguna, al igual que sus labios: furiosos y malditamente deliciosos sobre su boca. Para .  
**Nota**: Esto es para Leeh, aca la porque la amo y la amodoro(?) y porque nosotras amamos completamente a Sebastian y pensamos que Isabelle es demasiado hot. Te amo, mi Joan Jett. Espero que te guste.  
**Nota2**: Aja, okay. Amo a Sebastian, ¿si? Es un completo puto por haber matado a Max pero bleh(?) el sigue siendo hot. Y bueno, para que vean que amo demasiado a Isabelle; tengan en cuenta que estoy dejándome crecer el cabello bien largo como ella y me lo pintaré de negro. Sí, sí, obseción total. La canción está inspirada en 'Make Me Wanna Die' de MI ÍDOLA (a pesar de que todos la odien), Taylor Momsen, y su grupo 'The Pretty Reckles'. Amén.

* * *

**Make me wanna die**  
«You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die».

–

Los estrepitosos sonidos de las elegantes y felinas botas de Isabelle, interrumpieron el silencio que deleitaba los oídos de Sebastian, quien se encontraba sentado disfrutando de una soledad poco necesitada, frente al pintoresco lago de Idris.

Sebastian se paró de la roca en la que se encontraba sentada, y se dió la vuelta para observar a Isabelle con un aspecto divertido. Ella echaba humo por las orejas; _«__como siempre_», pensó.

―¡Eres un hijo de puta! ―le chilló ella―. ¡Tú... imbécil! ¡Tú has matado a Max, mereces morír! ―ella se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, preparada para atizarle un gran puñetazo en esa cara de modelo que él tenía. Él tomó el puño de Isabelle en su mano evitando que impactara contra su rostro, y comenzó a carcajearse como un completo lunático.

―Oh, mira como tiemblo. ¡Isabelle Lightwood me va a pegar con sus manos de zorra! ―dramatizó y luego se puso serio, mirándola de forma amenazante―. Así como he matado a tu pobre hermano, puedo matarte a ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No juegues conmigo, perra.

―No te tengo miedo ―le gruñó. Pero Sebastian podía ver la inseguridad de eso que dijo en sus ojos.

―¿Estás segura? ―dijo él, acercándose a su rostro con una mirada amenazadora.

Ella negó con la cabeza, otra vez insegura de sus actos.

Él sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ella para besarla furioso. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Isabelle; como una serpiente enroscando a un bello conejo blanco en sus músculos, apretándola hasta que sus huesos se rompieran lentamente, y el dolor se prolongara tanto que deseara morir sin tener esperanzas de escapar. Porque eso era lo que él era, una serpiente. Engañando con su voz aterciopelada, así como la serpiente había engañado a Adán y a Eva con la manzana. Incitándola mentir, a cometer calumnias y pecados.

Isabelle intentó alejarse de los fuertes brazos de Sebastian, que la rodeaban sin piedad alguna, al igual que sus labios: furiosos y malditamente deliciosos sobre su boca. Dejó de resistirse cuando realmente el beso le gustó (y no cuando se arto de su manipulación). Sebastian se separó de ella, y entonces Isabelle le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Sebastian se tambaleó un poco y la miró sorprendido, luego sonrió, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

―Eres un hijo de puta ―le gritó ella.

Él sonrió.

―Cállate, zorra. Se que el beso te ha gustado.

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

―Vete a la mierda ―ella se dió la vuelta y se fué, enfadada y hermosa al mismo tiempo.

Sebastian sonrió y volvió a sentarse en la roca, sabiendo que Isabelle era más inofensiva que un puto conejo. Fácil de engañar.

(Muy fácil).

* * *

Por cierto, ¿se enteraron de que Cassandra Clare escribirá dos libros más luego de City of Fallen Angeles? ;) uff, vamos a tener mucho Jace para largo rato. Y leí el primer capítulo en español de Cloockwork Angel (Infernal Devices), de Cassandra Clare y tengo que decir que es INCREÍBLE. Está en español, si quieren que se los pase, agregen mi mail que está en mi perfil y con gusto se los mando :D

¿Reviews?

**+Mel.**


End file.
